


По-прежнему

by Veron_Midori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то на пустынной улице в свете одиноких фонарей Аомине разматывает тёплый шарф и закрывает глаза. Представляет себе, что ничего не произошло - они на кухне, всё так же курят, пьют кофе и говорят о том, что было, и что будет ждать их за чередой новых счастливых дней. <br/>Только для них двоих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По-прежнему

Боль по-хозяйски растекается по телу. Невидимая рука безжалостно скручивает желудок. Слёз нет, - да и к чему эти пустые слёзы, когда глаза обожжены бессилием. Таким горьким, отвратно безнадёжным. 

Невыносимым. 

Аомине уже чувствовал подобное. Когда в порыве мальчишеской ревности толкнул Сацуки, и та сломала руку. Когда его родители развелись. Или когда он проиграл Сейрин на Зимнем кубке восемь лет назад. 

Аомине чувствует это вновь. Сегодня. В такой важный, казалось бы, день. Самый-самый. 

И чёрт бы всё побрал. 

 

\- Ты не изменился, Аомине-кун. Совсем. 

Голос Куроко похож на арктическую пустыню, сковавшую уставшее сердце. Этот спокойный, всегда невозмутимый голос, звучащий в одной тональности, натянут, как струна. Аомине думает, что ещё чуть-чуть, и порвётся с оглушительным звоном, разбив последние островки спасения между ними. 

\- И что в этом плохого, Тецу? Что тебя не устраивает во мне? 

Дайки неприятно. Неприятно от мысли, что всему виной эта невыносимая упёртость Тецуи. Ему нестерпимо хочется курить. Ещё больше - схватить этого холодного парня перед собой и вытряхнуть из него всю дурь. 

С каждым сказанным словом невидимая рука всё сильнее скручивает желудок. 

\- Ты никогда не интересуешься у меня, чего я хочу на самом деле. Чего я хочу вот уже три года, как мы вместе. 

Это уже четвёртая ссора за два месяца. Без скандалов, криков, битья посуды (или как это бывает у натуралов?). 

Они говорят на кухне, сидя на табуретках по разные стороны стола, словно по разные стороны баррикад. 

\- И чего же ты хочешь, Тецу? Дай угадаю – сказать этому мудаку перед тобой, что ты всё никак не можешь найти время в своём грёбаном расписании, чтобы послать меня? - Аомине не кричит, нет. Он говорит почти шёпотом, не сводя кобальтовых глаз с худого паренька напротив. 

Что можно придумать лучше, чем сидеть на тёплой кухне с любимым человеком? Когда жареная картошка аппетитно дымится на старой сковородке, сладкий чай размешан, и бутерброды с пластинами сливочного масла светятся солнцем на белой тарелке. Да и дела на работе идут отлично. Денег хватает. И всё вроде бы есть – но этого недостаточно. Это так мелочно, незначительно и глупо. И плевать, что до этого они сидели так подолгу, на кухне, многие часы напролёт – курили, пили кофе и говорили о том, что было и что ждёт их за чередой новых дней. 

Это ничего теперь не изменит. 

\- Нет, Аомине-кун. 

В руках Куроко кружка с остывшим вишнёвым чаем. Он сжимает её так сильно, что его костяшки бледных пальцев кажутся совсем белоснежными. 

\- Тогда что же? 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, понял, что я чувствую. Я хочу, чтобы ты хоть раз прислушался к моим словам. Чтобы ты не решал всё за меня. 

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше, Тецу. 

\- Нет. Не будет как раньше – я уже давно не тот школьник из Тейко, не распасовщик-неведимка из Сейрин и даже не студент Токийского университета. Я изменился, но ты никак не хочешь заметить этого, Дайки. 

После последних слов Куроко Аомине не знает, что сказать ему. После того, как он услышал своё имя, веющее холодом, пробираясь под кожу ледяными иголками. Ему кажется, что поверхность стола вот-вот заледенеет. Как и его сердце. 

Между ними поселилась тишина. 

Гнетущая. 

Не слышно ничего, кроме хаотичного биения сердца – Дайки, и размеренного – Тецуи. Уж лучше громкое выяснение отношений, чем такое молчание в тишине. 

И Аомине чувствует, что им совершенно нечего сказать друг другу. В один миг слова простыли, а эмоции иссякли, голоса отключились. 

Дайки смотрит в голубые бездонные глаза и понимает: он изменился. Он действительно изменился, чёрт возьми. И человек перед ним – уже не тот Куроко Тецуя, что превратил его жизнь во что-то осмысленное и светлое. Когда хочется жить каждым днём, когда ты полон до краёв этим счастьем, чувствуя тепло родных ладоней в своих руках. 

И эти чувства не измерить, как бы ты не пытался. 

Но сейчас между ними словно уменьшилось притяжение. Будто появилось толстое затуманенное стекло. Протирать его без толку. Как увидеть друг друга?.. 

Куроко кусает бледные губы, мучительно долго раздумывает над словами, что привяжут или отпустят. 

На тысячи световых лет. 

И Аомине не хочет, чтобы эти слова ещё больше причинили им боль. 

Он встаёт и идёт из кухни, когда тихий голос Тецуи опаляет его напряжённую спину: 

\- Знаешь, так трудно найти нужные слова, чтобы удержать тебя. Наверное, это из-за того, что я понимаю бессмысленность этих попыток. 

Аомине понимает - они устали. Вот в чём причина тишины между ними. 

Устали в попытке достучаться друг до друга. 

\- Пойду собираться, - почти беззвучно роняет Аомине и выходит из кухни, опасаясь растерять решимость. 

В надежде, что тихий голос попросит его остаться. 

 

Сегодня День Рождения Тецуи. Сегодня ночное небо над Токио крошит облака миллионами пепельных снежинок. 

Дайки крепко сжимает в кармане толстовки подарок, обжигающий руку. На двадцати четырехлетие. Двойка - символ пары. Четвёрка – смерть. 

Где-то на пустынной улице в свете одиноких фонарей Аомине разматывает тёплый шарф и закрывает глаза. Представляет себе, что ничего не произошло - они на кухне, всё так же курят, пьют кофе и говорят о том, что было, и что будет ждать их за чередой новых счастливых дней. 

Только для них двоих. 

Там нет разъедающей тишины и горьких слов. 

Там они близко, насколько это возможно. 

Если закрыть глаза, то между ними нет стола и пролитого чая. 

И всё по-прежнему.


End file.
